Remember
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Years after the collapsed of Delilah, Marry Weather and Oscar Hargreaves finally meet again with Cain but without his memories, only his name as Cain Hargreaves. Who is the man who resembles Riff? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Godchild, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm Aoi Kitsukawa. Please enjoy this story. 

**Summary:** Years after the collapsed of Delilah, Marry Weather and Oscar Hargeaves finally meet again with Cain but without his memories, only his name as Cain Hargeaves. Who is the man who resembles Riff and how does the mysterious female doctor connected herself to him & Cain?

Chapter 1: A stranger and two brilliant children.

"Uwaaahh!! Uwaaahhh!!"

"Oh dear, mother is coming! Mother is coming!!"

Marry Weather quickly came into the baby's room after her son crying loudly. The nanny who was taking care of him apologized to Marry for unable to comfort the baby.

"It's alright. I'm taking care of him now," She said.

The nanny excused herself, leaving the mother and the baby alone. She was feeding the baby when Oscar Hargeaves; Marry Weather's husband came into the room and smiled to her.

"Sorry Marry, I have just thinking to see our son," He said as he sat next to his wife.

"It's alright, Oscar. He is just hungry, right little one?" She said as she looked at her son.

Oscar looked at Marry for a while, and then his son. He sighed a little, not to mention that he tried not to make Marry noticed about it, but apparently her sense of hearing was more sensitive than he thought.

"What's wrong, Oscar?" She asked.

"Nothing…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Our son's name…"

Marry was silent.

"You named him after your brother, right? Cain…"

A nodded.

Oscar leaned himself against the sofa. Marry also leaned herself against her husband's shoulder, after feeding their son that finally fell asleep.

"Cain Stanford Hargeaves…That is a very nice name Marry," Said Oscar.

"Yes…"

"Although big brother's middle name is Christopher," Said Marry.

"Yeah…" Said Oscar.

Both of them were in silent until Oscar slowly rose from his seat, and looked at his wife.

"Do you want to take a walk, Marry?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked.

"Maybe in London. I have a feeling that our son wants to go out as well," He said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Marry just smiled as she rose from her seat.

"Alright then."

&

The streets in London were not busy in the evening, although it was in the end of the winter. Oscar, Marry Weather, and little Cain Stanford were having a good time together, although little Cain was sleeping.

It was in early March, where the snow was still fallen down and cold, and it has been a month after the birth of the Hargreaves's family's heir; Cain Stanford. The little baby slept peacefully in his mother's arms, while both his parents were enjoying the sight of the freezing London inside the carriage.

"To be honest Marry, it might be weird for us to have a walk in a time like this," Said Oscar as he laughed a little.

"It's your idea after all," Said Marry, straight to the point.

Oscar was sweat drop to hear those words from his wife.

"I…"

"I won't give up upon the fact that my older brother is still alive and lived somewhere outside. I want him to see his nephew, who inheritances his name…" Said Marry, suddenly.

Oscar just looked at his wife, as she looked outside the carriage's window. He then looked at the ring that Marry was wearing that time.

Marry Weather had told him before that, according to Cain, the ring that she wore on her ring finger was the Hargreaves's family's loom. It has been passed by generation to generation, and the last person who wore it was Mikaila, the 'doll' that been created using Cain's cousin Suzette's ring finger. Marry inheritated the ring after a tea party was set up by someone that she believed to be Cain, and left the ring to her.

That event made Marry believed more that in the future, she would meet again with her beloved older brother, and so the rest of the people who was close to him.

Oscar's self though however was interrupt by the sound of crashing woods and then the horse began to act wild. The driver had to stop the carriage, much to Marry and Oscar's surprise. Then suddenly, a group of people started to crowd and voices were starting to hear.

"What's… what's going on?" Asked Oscar as he opened the door and poked his head to the driver.

"Is something happen?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I'm afraid that we are stuck here. It's seems that there's an accident there," Said the driver as he pointed to the crowded people in front of them.

Oscar went out from the carriage while Marry poked her head from the door with her child in her arms, when suddenly they heard children's voices calling for help.

"Somebody, help us!"

"He's injured! Is there's any hospital here?"

"We need to take him for treatment!!"

"That's a children's voice!" Said Marry. "Oscar, we need to help them."

"Of course. Sir, please wait for us, will you?" Said Oscar to the driver, as the driver nodded his head. Both of them went through the crowded people and finally they encounter the children who needed help.

Laid next to them was a young man wearing a black evening coat, unconsciousness. His head was bleeding badly, although his long hair seemed to cover the real wound on his head. Not only that, his right shoulder was also injured, and around him there were several pieces of woods from the nearby boxes and a broken down carriage was seen not to far from him. Oscar could hear the driver mumbling something about lost control and accidentally hit the boxes and the poor man.

It seems that the driver did not meant to hit the poor man, but he was unable to avoid it and the accident happened.

Marry Weather leaned down as she asked one of the children, "Little boy, are you alright?"

"My twin sister and I are fine, but…" Said the young boy.

"He saved us from being hit!" Said the little girl. "And now he's bleeding! Ma'am, is there any hospitals that near here?"

"Charlotte, not be too panic! Remember what mother always said? Calm down yourself!" Said the brother.

Marry Weather looked at them, as both of them reached for the man's pulse and tried to suppress the wound on his shoulder. She realized that the children seemed knew how to deal with an emergencies situation like this, but they never thought that it would be happened to them.

It appeared that both of the children were not ordinary children, but they were brilliant!

"So her name is Charlotte, but what is her brother's name?" Thought Marry.

"Marry, with this kind of crowded place, I don't think he can hold much longer. We need to take him to the hospital right now!" Said Oscar suddenly. His action had caused the kids and Marry a little bit shocked.

"Oscar! Don't scare us will you!" Scolded Marry.

_I'm sorry Marry!_

_Next time, you don't do that, will you?_

_Oh my goodness, that lady is…_

_Quite, older brother!_

"Sir, do you want us to help you?" Asked one of the standbys that offered their hands to Oscar.

"Oh yes, thank you. Please help me carrying him to that carriage," Said Oscar as he held the man's shoulders. The young boy who watched over quickly shouted, "Please be careful! I'm afraid his shoulder could be badly injured!"

"Big brother James!!" Said Charlotte, worriedly.

Everyone looked at him as he stared at him or her back bravely. Oscar had to admit that he was not an ordinary young boy. Besides, judging by the way he pressed the wound on the shoulder showed that he knew some kind of medical treatment.

He wondered who exactly that boy was.

"Don't worry Charlotte, your man is going to be alright," Said Marry as she tried to shove away the little twin's worried ness.

The twins were only nodded their heads as they looked at Oscar and the people who tried to help him.

"Alright, sir. We're ready!" Said the people.

"Alright then. Rolled him over but not too fast or he'll be injured more," Said Oscar.

As everyone rolled the unconsciousness man, Oscar was so shock to see the face of the unconscious man that he nearly let go of him accidentally. Marry Weather was very shocked at the moment and spontaneously cried the name that she never thought to be said again.

"Older brother Cain!??"

Some of the passengers who aware with the name were also shock.

That injured man was the long lost Earl-Cain Christopher Hargreaves!

Oscar quickly regained his consciousness and cradled him on his arms.

"Cain! Cain! Is that you? Cain!!" Shouted Oscar.

"Hey, isn't that the long lost head of the Hargreaves's family-Earl Cain Hargreaves!?"

"True! What on earth is going on here?"

"I've heard that he supposed to be death some years ago!"

"Is that true this is him?"

Marry felt totally disturbed by the people's words and wanted to shout at them. Suddenly, Charlotte went up and screamed to them.

"Shut up all of you! How shame of you who bad-mouthing our Mr. Cain without lending him any help! Don't ever tried to do that or I'll make sure you'll be in trouble!!" Screamed Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Stop that!" Said James.

Both Marry and Oscar looked at the twin and then looked at the injured Cain. Oscar didn't said anything but rose as he lifted Cain in his arms and walked away.

"Lord Oscar, let me help you!" Said one of those people who recognized him and Marry Weather.

"Please take us and the children to the nearest hospital, and hurry!" Said Oscar.

"Marry, you go with our carriage with the children, I'll go with him! Follow me, will you?" Asked Oscar.

"I will!" Said Marry as she turned around to the children.

"Your names are Charlotte and James, right? Please follow me," Said Marry to the children.

Both of Charlotte and James looked at each other, before nodded their head. They followed Marry into the carriage and started to follow Oscar.

In the other hand, Oscar had a feeling that something was not right might be happened. He looked at Cain with his eyes closed as Oscar prayed that nothing bad would be happened.

At the same in another part of the London, a woman in early thirties was looking outside the window in her parlor room. She wore a white coat, which looked like a doctor's coat. She turned around and saw her servant was at the door of the parlor room.

"How's _his _condition, Rowan?" She asked.

"As usual my lady, _he_ is under control," Said the servant.

"Very good," She said as she took up her black glasses on the desk and walked out from the parlor room.

"So what's for dinner, my dear head butler Rowan?" She asked.

"Well, my lady. Tonight's dinner will be French's style, my lady," Said the butler Rowan.

"French, huh?" She said as she smiled a little. She looked throughout the window and smiled a little. "That's must be tasty."

"I wonder if the time has come? Hm, hm…"

"I'm sorry my lady?" Asked Rowan.

"Nothing, Rowan."

The lady then disappeared after she entered another room, but without the companion of her butler.

**Hello there, I'm Aoi Kitsukawa. This is my first fanfic of Godchild. I hope everyone can enjoy reading my story. Please send your review to help me to continue the story, and I might need your help in further story. Meet again soon!-Aoi Kitsukawa. **


	2. A doctor name Victor Raffit

**Remember.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Godchild, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm Aoi Kitsukawa. Please enjoy this story.  To Aurora Hargreaves, Riana, Marrylissa, BrideOFSatan and Nerisapinkstar, thank you for all of your reviews! I'll do my best to make this story interesting!

**Summary:** Years after the collapsed of Delilah, Marry Weather and Oscar Hargreaves finally meet again with Cain but without his memories, only his name as Cain Hargreaves. Who is the man who resembles Riff and how does the mysterious female doctor connected herself to him & Cain?

_His appearance was so sudden…_

_But on the top of that, he seemed like the reborn of our love one…_

_His beauty appearance that possesses the balance of both devilishness and holiness…_

_Fascinating everyone who was looking at him…_

_Accompany with him…_

_Was his other self of his faithful servant…_

_But with different soul…_

_And different…_

Chapter 2: A doctor named Victor Raffit.

The sounds of fast-walking footsteps were heard in the hospital corridor. A gentleman in the end of 40's seemed nervous after he received a phone call from the hospital. He wondered if the news that he heard before was true but he quickly moved his legs until he saw the patient's room, the place that they were waiting for him. He pushed the door and went inside the room.

Both Oscar and Marry Weather were a little bit shock to hear such a rough sound of the door's being opened. However, when they saw who was at the door, they finally sighed in relief.

"Lord Neil, it's good that you finally come here," Said Oscar as he went to meet with the gentleman.

Apparently, he was Neil Hargreaves, Cain's legal guardian and Cain's uncle.

"Oscar, are you sure that he is Cain?" Asked Neil as he looked at Oscar and Marry Weather; before he realized that there were another two children inside the room as well.

"Who are these young children?" He asked.

"They are…" Said Oscar.

"Are you Lord Neil Hargreaves?" Asked James.

"Yes, little one," Answered Neil.

"My name is James Sommerset, and this is my twin little sister Charlotte Sommerset," He said, as he bowed to Neil.

"Oh dear, you're very polite, young James," Said Marry.

"Thank you very much, my lady," Said James.

Lord Neil felt a little bit amused with the boy, but when he heard his family's name, a familiar feeling suddenly came into his mind.

'_Sommerset? Did I ever hear about this family name before?'_ Thought Neil before he remembered something important. He looked at the unconscious Cain on the bed. His head was bandage, with two or three plasters on his face. His right shoulder and hand was also bandage.

He then looked over the face that he missed so much. The face of his nephew, that who was lonely and lack of love and attention when he was still a child. He had wondered where could Cain disappear to all these years. But he never imagined that he finally meet again with him in such situation like this!

James and Charlotte looking at him before Lord Neil realized that both of the twins were watching him. He turned around and started to ask the children something that bothering him.

"Young man, is your name is James?" He asked.

"Yes, Lord Neil. Or perhaps that is your name, sir?" Asked James.

"Yes, James. That is my name. If you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?"

James looked at him and silent, while Charlotte looked at her brother, confusedly. James looked at his twin sister and smiled.

"How do you know about Cain?" Asked Lord Neil.

"He was our guardian, Lord Neil," Said James.

"Yes, and he is a very kind man," Said Charlotte.

"Your guardian?" Asked Oscar.

"Yes, Lord Oscar," Said James.

"He watch over us whenever our mother went for work," Said Charlotte.

"Your mother is working?" Asked Marry Weather, a little bit shocked.

Lord Neil looked at the twin carefully. Their mother is working? How it comes? He knew those children did not lying, but whenever he looked at them he always felt that they were the children from a high society like him; as he looked at their clothes. They were very fine tailor. The gown that Charlotte wore was made from very fine cloth; silk and cotton that came from the finest type of cotton and silk, her shoes were fine made, and the colors of her clothes were green and white. There were so perfect, and reflected the sign of the noble family.

James, on the other hand, his clothes were also fine tailored; his coat was make from the finest cloth, well-made shoes, and hat, the colors were brown and black line, and his cane was crafted perfectly. However, his style of clothes did not reflect the fashion of Victorian era; it was more to the French than England, and the same style was founding on his sister's clothes.

Lord Neil was wondering if these children were the children from the French aristocrat family. But how was their mother was working if they were the aristocrat family?

Charlotte looked at Lord Neil, as he seemed in his own world.

"Lord Neil?" She asked.

Lord Neil awoke from his own world and looked at her. He smiled to Charlotte as he apologized to her for not paying attention before.

Oscar, on the other hand, was wondering where these children came from. He knew both of them were not recently arrived at the London, because when they met during the accident, both of them did not bring together their bags. Besides, they also seemed to know what London was like. He believed they lived somewhere in London.

Marry Weather leaned down a little and asked James about Cain.

"James, could you please tell us what are you doing here with my older brother Cain?" She asked.

Charlotte looked at James as he looked back.

"We want to meet with our uncle," He said.

"Your uncle?" Asked Oscar.

"He is a doctor who working at hospital. We really miss him so much, so we asked permission from mother to visit him and Mr. Cain accompanied us to go where he was working, because we didn't know which hospital he is working now. But suddenly an accident happened and then we are here, at this hospital," Explained James.

"I see," Said Marry. "Where is your mother? Is she is working right now?"

"Well, mother said she was at Cambridge, meeting with one of father's friend. He is a doctor," Said Charlotte.

"I see," Said Lord Neil.

Oscar looked at Cain as he listening to the conversation between his wife, Lord Neil, and the children when suddenly he SAW Cain was slowly awakens and quickly called all of them.

"Marry! Lord Neil! Cain is awake!" He said.

"What? Really!?" Said Lord Neil.

"Oh dear! James, Charlotte! Hurry and come right here!" Said Marry as she bent down next to Cain's bed with her son.

Everyone gathered around the bed as the man that lying on the bed was slowly awake from his unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and the first person he saw was…

"Older brother?"

It was Marry Weather Hargreaves…

&

"Did you hear that news?" Said one of the nurses.

"About what?" The other one asked.

"It's about the patient whose just recently get in! I've heard that the man who was involve in the accident before was the long lost Earl of Hargreaves-Lord Cain Hargreaves!"

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!!???"

"Are you serious, Maggie?" Claimed the rest of the nurses.

It's true! It's true! I've saw Lady Marry Weather and Lord Oscar Hargreaves were also here, calling his name!" Said the nurse named Maggie.

A man in the middle twenties was walking along the corridor hospital, wearing a white coat that reflected him as a doctor when suddenly he heard the nurses were gossiping about someone. He leaned a little as he poked his head into the rest room for the hospital workers, when he heard more about the matter that they were talking about.

"The Earl had been missing since seven years ago. I've heard he's just 17 years old when he went missing after the incident at the celebration of Queen Victoria." Said Maggie.

"Could it be an imposter?"

"No way Marissa! The Hargreaves family is well known for their unfortunate luck! If what happened today is true, HE might be the same person who went missing seven years ago!"

"Really? That's must be a very unfortunate luck," Said the nurse named Marissa.

"Hey, I did saw two children following them! Who are they?"

"Huh? Could it be it's Lady Sommerset's children?"

The young doctor was shocked a little when they mentioned about Lady Sommerset's children.

"Who's Lady Sommerset?"

"She's one of the female doctors recently, graduated from Stanford University in Boston, America. I've heard about her from Dr. Harold."

"Ah, isn't it's just like Dr. Elizabeth Black?"

"Certainly! Geez, she's a woman, why would she wants to be a doctor?"

"Don't say like that Anna! Isn't that great she become one of the successful women in this era?" Said Marissa.

"Shut up Marissa! It's not important for women to become like that! Look, this thing is more important for us than that doctor's job," Said Anna as she showed her engaged ring.

"Oh! So you finally engaged with that rich man?"

"Certainly."

The others cried happily and gathered themselves with Anna.

Marissa was just silent. She knew that she came from poor family, and to add more complicate, she was an orphan. Her last family-her mother was passed away six months ago. She became a nurse at the hospital because of Dr. Harold's kindness to help her to become a nurse. She was not like her friends who were from middle society like Anna and the people aristocrat family like Lady Marry Weather.

The young doctor realized the sadness from the girl's face and decided to step in. He went inside and surprising the nurses.

"I wonder where are the nurses in the hospital. So here you all?" He asked.

"Kyaaahh!!" Screamed everyone.

"Now, stop talking and get to work! Gossiping like this would make your salary to be cut!" He said, sternly.

"Oh, we're so sorry doctor!!" Said them as they went out from the room.

Marissa was the last person to leave when suddenly the young doctor grabbed her hand, making her a little bit shocked.

"Just ignore them. You know that Dr. Harold sees your talent, right?" He said.

"Yes, doctor. Thank you for helping me," She said as she blushed a little.

The young doctor smiled as he leaned down and kissed her left cheek. It made the young nurse blushed more than before and quickly ran away.

The doctor smiled a little and then walked away from the rest room.

As he walked along the corridor, suddenly a nurse went to him and said, "Doctor, Dr. Harold said that he needs you to take the patient's record that recently been treated. He wants you to come to the patient's room immediately."

"Yes, I'll come in a minute," He said. "Please tell Dr. Harold, will you Lydia?"

"Yes, I will…"

"Dr. RAFFIT," Said the nurse named Lydia.

After that, he turned around, leaving the nurse who turned herself to her own way…

&

"Older brother?"

Cain opened his eyes as he felt his head was spinning around. His injuries were not harming himself, but still, he felt a little bit pain. He looked at his surrounding and realized that there were several new faces that he did not know. Some of them were James and Charlotte Sommerset, but the young lady next to him seemed a little bit familiar to him.

Who she is? He thought.

Her face seemed familiar to him, but…

Who is she?

Cain tried to focus a little when he heard Lord Neil ordered Oscar to find Dr. Harold.

"Oscar, go and find Dr. Harold! Tell him that Cain has awake!" He said.

"Yes, Lord Neil," Said Oscar.

Oscar went out from the room and quickly searched for Dr. Harold. Marry Weather looked at her beloved older brother, as she hold her small little boy. Cain's eyes looked at her before they fell on the small infant who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

Looking at the small, fragile life made him felt some familiar feeling. He did not remember when and who, but the feeling was so familiar to him.

"Cain?"

Cain looked at his left and saw Lord Neil was standing next to him, and kneeled down to see him. He felt his head was aching, but the old face in front of him suddenly made him felt that he seemed he did MET this gentleman.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lord Neil.

Although Lord Neil asked him in gentle way, it did not able to stop him from asking the question that broken the people's heart that was searching for him for so long and missed him very much.

"Who…are you?"

Just one question.

It was enough to make Marry Weather and Lord Neil shocked.

"Older brother, you didn't remember Uncle Neil?" Asked Marry Weather. "He is your guardian, older brother."

Cain narrowed his eyes. He felt his head was spinning around, but he was still able to answered Marry's question.

"Uncle Neil?" He said, as he tried to touch his head. "I don't know…I don't really remember…"

"How could this thing happen to you?" Asked Lord Neil as he looked at Marry Weather. "You don't remember Marry Weather too?"

"Marry…Weather?" He asked again. "No…"

Marry and Lord Neil looked at each other. They both wondered why Cain did not able to remember them when suddenly the doctor came in with his nurses and Oscar.

"Lord Neil, I'm sorry for being late. Is the patient has awake?" Asked Dr. Harold.

"Yes doctor, he is," Said Lord Neil.

"Well then, if you excuse me, can you leave us for a while?"

"Of course doctor."

"Thank you Lord Neil. Lydia, find my assistance and ask him to bring this patient's records and quickly come here."

"Yes doctor," Said the nurse named Lydia and quickly went away.

All of the noble family, including James and Charlotte went out from the room and waiting for Dr. Harold's result on Cain…

&

"Is _he_ still under control Rowan?"

At the same in another part of the London, a woman in early thirties was looking outside the window in her parlor room. She no longer wore her white coat; instead she wore the dress that reflected her age. The dress that she wore revealed her bare neck, shoulders, and upper chest. The dress was perfectly tailored with the finest clothes, with sensation of French styles. Around her neck was a beautiful gold necklace with a shape of love, and covered with small diamonds. She turned around and looked at her servant who was at the door of the parlor room.

"Apparently my lady, his breathing suddenly became unstable. Fortunately, it was only happened for a short time," Said the head butler.

The lady was silent for a while. She narrowed her eyes as she slowly said, "I see…"

"My lady, I know it's not good to ask this question, but could it be that _he_ can feel 'something dangerous' that time? We have done this for…"

"Rowan, this is not the time we need to talk about. I know this thing ever since I saw _them_, however I never thought it would be like this."

"I understand my lady."

"By the way, how is about the condition of Mr. David?"

"Apparently, his condition is very good. He is amazingly recovering."

"I see…"

"Send my regards to Mr. David, Rowan," Said the lady as she took her fan and slowly walked out from the parlour room.

"Of course, my lady," Said Rowan as he bowed and walked away from the parlour room as well…

&

"Lost memory?"

After some checking on the injured Cain, Dr. Harold went to meet the Hargreaves family and the twin children to tell them about Cain's condition. Apparently, his injuries were not that dangerous, and all that he need was to take plenty of rest so that his injuries can heal quickly.

However, he had something to tell them about the long lost Earl of Hargreaves family.

"Yes."

"He lost all of his memory except his own name. He didn't know who he was or where he came from," Explained Dr. Harold.

"How did you know, Dr. Harold? I mean, you just meet him today," Said Oscar.

Dr. Harold looked at the children as he speaks.

"I've meet with Lord Cain seven years ago with these children, actually," He said as he patted James and Charlotte's head.

"What!?" Said the noble family.

"Don't pat our head!" Said Charlotte.

"We're not a kid anymore!!" Said James, angrily.

Except the doctor, everyone was sweat dropped when all of the nobles heard what the children had said.

_To be honest, they are actually kids… Oh my…_

"I'm very sorry, but that time, the chaos in London was happening during the 60th anniversary of Queen Victorian's ascension. I've heard the rumors about the missing Earl Cain and I'm afraid he is not the real one so I just keep silent."

"Even so, you should tell us before! We have been searching for him for the past seven years!" Said Oscar.

Dr. Harold was silent. James went in front of him and said, "It's because we didn't know who he was."

Oscar looked at the young boy, who was staring at him with his dark-night eyes. The eyes that showed some kind of courage, some kind of mystery inside the black eyes. The child that was not an ordinary child; he seemed know what exactly happened to Cain.

"These children were the one who brought Lord Cain here seven years ago. It was three days after the incident, Lord Oscar," Said Dr. Harold as he held James and Charlotte's shoulder.

Everyone was shock to hear what Dr. Harold told them about. These children? But how?

"I know all of you want me to explain more about this. But I want all of you to be patience for a while because my assistance is going to…" Dr. Harold was about to finish his words when suddenly the nurse Lydia came in.

"Dr. Harold, your assistance is here," She said.

"Ask him to get in now."

"Yes doctor."

The door, which was close, was open again and with soft steps, the young doctor came in.

"Dr. Harold, I'm sorry for late. It's hard to get this file that was put on the top of the bookshelf."

At first, Oscar, Marry Weather and Lord Neil were not aware with the doctor's existence. However, when all of them looked at the young doctor as they speak, all of them were so shock to see him.

Wearing with coat that showed his position as a doctor, he was holding a thin brown file in his right hand. His hands were white as snow, as well as his long, beautiful fingers. His eyes were blue like clear water; so calm and gentle, and his hair was black and short.

He was tall and young, and his red lips had a smile that really resembled someone else that they knew. Not to mention that, the young Earl who was lay on the bed; his appearances were still like seven years ago; looked like a little bit arrogant, but possessing a balance of both devilishness and holiness that could fascinating everyone else who met him, despite of his mature figure and long hair.

Both of them could be consider as beautiful man, and at the time like this, Oscar, Marry Weather and Lord Neil were so sure that the man that was standing in front of them…

Was the same man that always accompanies Cain like a warm air!

_Could it be…_

"Lord Neil, I'm sorry for being late. This young doctor is my assistance," Said Dr. Harold as he looked at the young doctor.

_That his name is…_

"Lord Hargreaves, my name is Victor Raffit. It's very nice to see you people, the noble family," Said the young doctor.

_With that voice…_

_His name is VICTOR RAFFIT!?_

Both James and Charlotte were just silent, as they looked at the shocking family nobles silently…

**Hello there, I'm Aoi Kitsukawa. I'm very sorry for the late updates. I was recently return to my hostel for new semester, and to add more complicate, I was not very well. Sorry for the uninteresting story, I have many problems too recently. I'll try do my best for the next chapter! The next chapter, there are several characters would be show up and I want the readers to tell me with one of them would be…Hey! It's a secret! Just wait the third chapter, and I'll tell you guys what's going on. To Aurora Hargreaves, Riana, Marrylissa, BrideOFSatan and Nerisapinkstar, thank you for all of your reviews! Meet again in the future! Ja ne! –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. Annoucement

ANNOUCEMENT: TO ALL READERS

FROM: LILY WARREN

SUBJECT: HIATUS STORIES.

Attention to all readers, especially those who put 'Story Alert' on Aoi Kitsukawa's stories.

My name is Lily Warren, friend of the author Aoi Kitsukawa, would likely to announce that unfortunately, our author was unable to continue her stories due to health problems and study reason.

Recently she was affected by some illness and need a long rest. She also a little bit busy with her studies so her greatly apologies for not able to send any new chapters. This is due to her past chikungunya fever that she had two years ago, that affected her body.

Currently I'll be in charge for any stories that she make up. If there are any new chapters, I'll try my best to send it to the site so that all of you could read it.

I am greatly apologized for the readers of stories of:

Something that I did not know

Evident from the past to the future

Remember

The Soul Flower

Thank you.

Lily Warren.


End file.
